On peut vivre sans toi ?
by Stizzie
Summary: Dean fait des cauchemars, Sam doit gérer un "enfant"... Fic à plusieurs chapitres, se déroule pendant la saison 13. Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair.. désolée...
1. Des cauchemars à répétition

_**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire donc je voulais poster quelque chose pour l'occasion. C'est le premier chapitre de ma fic, je ne sais pas combien il va y en avoir en tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira pour un début. Désolé s'il y a des fautes….**_

 _ **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas…. Bla bla bla….**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

 _Il est mort, Crowley s'est sacrifié pour nous. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Derrière nous, un flash lumineux puis Castiel apparait. Il s'avance vers Lucifer._

 _Cas !_

 _Que fait-il ? Il n'a aucune chance face à l'archange et il le sait. Sam me retient alors que je veux empêcher mon ami d'aller au suicide._

 _Cas ! Cas !_

 _Sam ne me lâche pas et une seconde plus tard nous somme dans le monde réel. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Où est Castiel ? Je regarde le portail, espérant voir mon meilleur ami le traverser d'une seconde à l'autre, mais intérieurement je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. La tristesse envahie mon cœur. J'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, voir le portail se refermer, voir Lucifer arriver, voir Castiel… Mais rien ne se passe pendant ce que me parait être des heures. Puis un flash lumineux nous éblouis. Et je contre toutes mes attentes, je le vis. Tout s'est passé si vite, je ne comprends plus rien… Il est là devant moi mais quelque chose ne va pas. Une lame angélique le transperce, je mis du temps à comprendre que Lucifer était là._

 _NON !_

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par son propre cri. En sueur, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite et le souffle court, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était dans sa chambre en sécurité. Il faisait ce cauchemar où il revivait la mort de Castiel depuis plus d'une semaine. Neuf jours pour être exacte, neuf jours qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami, et s'en voulait terriblement. Il s'en voulait car il n'avait pas pu aider celui qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer, celui qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois, il avait dû le regarder mourir, impuissant.

Après plusieurs minutes à se remettre de ce cauchemar, Dean alla prendre une douche, puis alla dans la cuisine à la recherche de quoi manger et un café chaud.

-Bonjour !

Dean sursauta et se mit en position de défense avant de voir son frère assit à la table, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Putain Sam, je ne t'avais pas vu…

-Et bien je vois que tu as encore passé une superbe nuit… Ironisa le cadet face aux cernes de son frères.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant qu'il ressemblait à un zombie et que son frère l'avait surement entendu crier comme toutes les autres nuits.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir l'air aussi de bonne humeur ?

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux continue à vivre, répondit-il tristement.

Sam s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son grand frère. Habituellement, Dean niait le fait de faire des cauchemars, il ne montrait pas ses sentiments négatifs voulant prouver qu'il était plus fort que ça. Il évitait les conversations où il devait exprimer ses sentiments. Mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne cherchait plus à se cacher au contraire, il parlait lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait ce qui inquiété Sam.

Dean s'assit face à son frère avec une part de tarte et un café.

-Il dort toujours ?

-Oui Dean, il dort toujours il n'est que 5heure du mat…

-Mmh… Ce fut la seule réponse que Sam reçut.

Depuis le soir du drame, Lucifer et Mary sont bloqués dans le monde alternatif, Castiel et Kelly sont décédés ainsi que Crowley. Il ne restait donc que les frères Winchester pour s'occuper de Jack, fils de Lucifer. Sa présence n'arrangeait pas les choses pour Dean qui le voyait comme une abomination dont la présence a mené à la perte de Castiel et Mary. L'attitude de Dean envers l'enfant stressait Sam qui, lui, s'inquiétait plus de la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Sam faisait tout pour que Jack utilise ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien et non le mal.

Si on oubliait ses pouvoirs, Jack était un garçon comme les autres. Du moins si l'on fait abstraction du fait qu'il est né seulement il y a neuf jours mais qui a l'apparence d'une enfant de treize ans. Mais contrairement à Amara, la croissance de Jack s'est stabilisée à treize ans, il grandit comme n'importe quel autre enfant à présent. Le garçon passe ses journées à lire et regarder la télévision comme n'importe qui, mais prenait des cours pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs avec Sam comme professeur. Il faisait tout pour que tout se passe le mieux possible avec Dean, il évitait donc d'être dans la même pièce que lui ou de croiser son regard. Mais l'enfant même blessé par le comportement de l'adulte prenait ses distances en espérant que ça passe.

-Bonjour… Une petite voix discrète et timide arriva dans la cuisine sans prévenir

-Ho bonjour Jack ! Tu ne dors pas ? Il est tôt pourtant, dit Sam avec un sourire.

Dean, lui, ne dit rien donnant l'impression de subir la présence du garçon.

-Je… Heu… J'ai été réveillé par un cri… et attendait que la cuisine soit libre… mais je vais retourner dans ma chambre c'est mieux.

-Non ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas prendre ton petit déjeuné avec nous. Pas vrai Dean ? Sam regarda son frère avec insistance. Dean ?

L'aîné prit son assiette et sa tasse, se leva, regarda à peine Jack et lui dit :

-Je vais faire des recherches dans ma chambre, tu peux rester là. Cette phrase avait été dite sans émotions, avec froideur.

Jack prit son petit déjeuner avec Sam et ne revit pas Dean de la journée.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. La suite arrive bientôt, elle est écrite mais je ne sais pas quand je vais la poster…**_

 _ **Bonne journée, Stizzie.**_


	2. On a de la visite

_**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours… Désolée.**_

 _ **Voici le deuxième chapitre, le troisième va prendre plus de temps parce qu'il n'est pas encore totalement fini. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**_

 _ **SPN ne m'appartient pas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Stizzie.**_

* * *

Ça faisait un mois que Jack était né, un mois que Dean faisait ses cauchemars. Son comportement envers l'enfant était toujours le même. Sam quant à lui n'était plus effrayé par l'enfant, ils étaient devenus très proches. Jack le considérait comme un grand frère ou un oncle. Sam venait souvent le soir, s'assoir sur le lit de l'enfant et lui racontait les histoires qu'il avait vécu avec son frère. Il lui parla du démon aux yeux jaunes, du séjour en enfer de Dean, comment Castiel l'en a sorti, l'apocalypse avec Michel et les anges, il lui parla de Gabriel, de Dieu enfin Chuck, de Amara et Cain et aussi de Kelly. Sam lui parla aussi de Lucifer, lui dit tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'avait possédé, tué des gens, avait rendu fou Castiel, Sam lui dit tout mais insista sur le fait que Jack n'était pas comme lui du tout, que lui était bon. Jack demandait souvent à entendre des histoires sur Castiel, il essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur celui qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. Il demanda aussi pourquoi les deux frères ne chassaient plus et Sam lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais l'enfant insista pour que les Winchester reprennent leurs affaires, au plus grand plaisir de Dean qui pourrait enfin se changer les idées.

Un soir alors que Sam et Dean étaient en chasse à plusieurs heures du bunker, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jack savait que c'était mauvais signe car personne n'était censé connaitre l'emplacement du bunker. L'enfant ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte sauta, dans un nuage de fumée, six personnes entrèrent de manière très théâtrale. Ils descendirent les marches calmement, Jack ne sachant que faire, resta debout en les regardant. Une fois tous descendu, l'un prit la parole.

-Jack je présume. Je suis l'ange Asriel, voici Herad, Parim, Arachim, Messijim et Hebejah, ce sont des anges aussi. Nous sommes ici pour discuter.

Des anges, Jack avait peur car il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour simplement discuter. Mais il était aussi fasciné par ces êtres célestes sur qui il avait fait tant de recherches. Il se sentait connecté à eux, comme un lien invisible, c'était une partie de sa famille mais ils le rejetaient. Il les détailla un par un.

Asriel était un homme grand et finement musclé. Il était brun et avait des yeux bleus, froid sans émotion.

Herab et Parim étaient, eux aussi, deux hommes mais étaient beaucoup plus musclés qu'Asriel. Ils servent d'intimidation, se dit Jack.

Arachim, Messijim et Hebejah étaient trois femmes très belles, fines et brunes. Elles avaient des traits très fins et des chignons bien serrés qui leur donnaient un air strict. Mais quelque chose chez elle, donnait à Jack envie de leur faire confiance.

Ne perdant pas de l'esprit qu'ils étaient dangereux, l'enfant demanda à l'ange de quoi ils voulaient parler ?

-Discuter de toi, de la situation actuelle. Mais nous ne pouvons pas discuter ici, ce n'est pas protégé, suis-nous au paradis, nous serons en sécurité…

Sérieusement, pensa Jack.

-Vous pensez vraiment que ça va être aussi simple… dit-il avec un faux sourire.

-Jack, Jack, Jack… Tu sais que si tu ne viens pas avec nous de ton plein grés, se serra par la force.

Jack ne bougeait plus et regardait Asriel droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

-Comme tu voudras, dit l'ange.

C'est alors qu'Herab et Parim s'avancèrent avec des yeux pleins de menaces. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de faire à peine quelques pas que les six anges se retrouvèrent plaqués contre le mur du bunker dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Le nephilim s'approcha d'Asriel, le regarda dans les yeux et dit avec un ton moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son neveu je trouve…

Les six anges firent une grimace, comme dégoutés par ces paroles.

-Tu n'es pas de notre famille ! Tu n'es qu'une abomination, le fils de Lucifer !

Le regard de l'enfant s'assombrit.

-Je ne suis pas le fils de Lucifer ! Je suis le fils de Kelly Kline ! cria-t-il.

Le nephilim claqua des doigts et une seconde plus tard les six anges avaient explosé.

Quand la colère de l'enfant redescendit, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il prit alors le téléphone et appela Sam en urgence.

-Sam ?

-Non c'est Dean, dit celui-ci complétement détaché de la future discussion.

-Dean, j'ai fait une connerie… répondit l'enfant la voix tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dean semblait enfin s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Il y avait des anges… Et ils voulaient… Les paroles qui suivirent fut incompréhensibles pour Dean car l'enfant avait éclaté en sanglot.

-Jack ! Jack ! Calme-toi et explique-moi. Dean semblait vraiment soucieux alors l'enfant reprit calmement.

-Il y a des anges qui sont… venu au bunker. Et… Et… Ils m'ont menacé alors je me… Je me suis défendu. Et ils ont dit… Ils ont dit des choses horribles… Et j'ai perdu le contrôle et les ai fait exploser… Il y a du sang partout Dean !

L'enfant repartir dans un éclat de sanglot. Dean ne savait pas comment agir avec l'enfant.

-Ecoute-moi Jack. Tu vas aller prendre une douche, prendre une de mes cassettes dans ma chambre. Tu vas te mettre dans ton lit, l'écouter, et ne pas retourner dans la pièce où ça s'est produit d'accord ? Je préviens Sam et on rentre le plus vite possible.

-D'accord répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix brisée par les pleurs.

Trois heures plus tard, les frères Winchester découvrirent une scène d'horreur. Du sang recouvrait tous les murs, la porte n'existait plus et tout dans la pièce avait volé. Sam alla, le plus vite possible, dans la chambre de Jack, et le vit recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son lit, les yeux rouges et la musique de Dean dans les oreilles.

-Jack ? dit-il tout bas.

-Je suis désolé Sam.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là.

-Je les ai tués, je les ai tués, je les ai tués… L'enfant répéta ces paroles, sous le choc, pendant que Sam essayait de le calmer.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jack finit par s'endormir. Sam retourna alors voir son frère et ils nettoyèrent tous les deux la pièce ravagée.

-Tu m'explique un truc s'il te plait, dit l'ainé. Comment ils ont fait pour rentrer ces emplumés, c'est censé être une forteresse ici…

-Je ne sais pas répondit son frère en haussant les épaules. Les pouvoirs de Jack ont dû désactiver toutes les protections…

-Et tu m'explique comment un gosse qui est né il y a un mois a pu se faire six anges à lui tout seul…

-Il a réussi à tuer un prince de l'enfer alors qu'il n'était pas né… J'imagine que ce n'est pas six anges qui pouvaient lui faire quelque chose…

-Ouais mais c'est Cas qui a buté Dagon.

Le lendemain, après un ultime effort, Jack se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il trouva les deux frères assis l'un en face de l'autre, le nez plongé dans de gros livres.

-Bonjour, dit péniblement l'enfant.

-Bonjour, Salut dirent les frères en même temps, le ton inquiet.

-Comment tu vas ? Demanda Dean.

Jack hésita à répondre, regarda Sam le regard plein de questions, qui haussa les épaules.

-Je… Je vais bien merci.

Jack et Sam savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Mais ils s'en fichaient Dean avait eu un comportement presque fraternel avec l'enfant toute la matinée et rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré… Je le trouve bancal, je vais essayer de faire mieux… Mais dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Merci pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre !**_

 _ **En espérant que ça vous ait plu.**_

 _ **Stizzie**_


	3. Des fleurs à l'odeur de femmes

_**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci à SPNfolles pour la relecture et la correction. Néanmoins, l'erreur est humaine alors désolées si nous somme passées à côté de fautes…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Sam et Dean étaient dans la cuisine, et échangeaient un débat à voix basse.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Dit Dean espérant faire changer d'avis son frère.

-Et le laisser ici non plus. Répondit Sam sur un ton sans appel.

Dean vit que son frère ne changerait pas de position. Il se releva en soufflant.

\- S'il y a un seul problème, se sera TA faute. Dit l'ainé.

-Très bien… Bon, il faut lui dire maintenant…

-Tu t'y colles, hors de question que je le fasse !

Sam prit une profonde inspiration, une migraine arrivant.

-Jack ! Viens dans la cuisine une seconde ! Cria -t-il.

Et une seconde plus tard, Jack était assis sur une chaise faisant sursauter les deux frères.

-Il ne va pas faire ça lui aussi… Commença à râler Dean.

Sam quant à lui dit simplement à l'enfant de ne pas trop utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de ne pas alerter les anges. Jack s'excusa et demanda pourquoi il avait été appelé. Sam prit un air grave qui inquiéta le nephilim.

-Ecoute Jack, après ce qu'il s'est passé, Dean et moi…

Sam fut coupé par son frère qui en toussant montrait son désaccord.

-…Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai pris la décision qu'il n'était plus sûr pour toi de rester ici…

L'enfant ne comprenait où le chasseur voulait en venir. Devant les sourcils froncés du jeune, Sam continua :

-On… Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu nous suivais sur les chasses.

Aucune réaction de la part de l'enfant. L'information n'était pas totalement arrivée au cerveau mais une fois le chemin terminé, les yeux du nephilim devinrent deux énormes billes remplies de joie et l'enfant se leva d'un bond prenant les deux chasseurs dans les bras, en les remerciant et sautant partout dans la pièce. Les lumières du bunker se mirent à scintiller.

-Jack, Jack ! Doucement, dit Sam. L'enfant se calma et s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise. On t'emmène mais, tu ne sortiras pas de la chambre du motel…

Les deux frères posèrent les conditions que Jack accepta sans se plaindre. Il demandait depuis un certain temps à faire partie de la chasse. En fin de compte la venue des anges avait servi à quelque chose.

Les premières chassent auxquelles participa Jack se passèrent parfaitement bien. Dean était de moins en moins froid avec l'enfant qui les aidait dans les recherches. Il s'était même rendu compte qu'ils avaient de nombreux points en commun, comme le rock et les hamburgers. Dean, Sam et Jack étaient dans l'Ohio pour un problème de vampires. Un chasseur les avait appelés en renfort, ne voulant pas s'occuper de ce nid seul.

Lorsqu'ils partaient tous les trois, les chasseurs prenaient deux chambres, afin qu'ils aient plus de place avait prétexté Dean. Mais tous savaient qu'il ne voulait pas partager sa chambre à cause de ses cauchemars. Mais cette fois ci, ils furent contraints de ne prendre qu'une chambre pour trois. C'est donc en pleine nuit que Dean se réveilla en criant, réveillant les deux autres en même temps. Sam alla en vitesse prendre son frère dans les bras afin de le calmer.

-C'est moi Dean. C'est Sam, calme toi. Dit le cadet pour rassurer son frère.

Dean se calma peu à peu et se sorti de l'étreinte protectrice de son frère. Il partit sans un mot dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Après ça, il sortit de la chambre, sans doute vers le bar le plus proche, se détendre. Il n'était que trois heures du matin, Sam dit donc à Jack de se rendormir et sortit à son tour essayer de trouver son frère. Ce fut la même chose toute la semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'une chambre se libère. Sam était vraiment très inquiet pour son grand frère, et Jack lui, pensait que si Dean faisait ces cauchemars, c'était de sa faute.

Cette chasse fut longue, fatigante et éprouvante pour tout le monde, le chasseur qui avait appelé les Winchester en aide avait été tué et le nid était, en fait, plus grand qu'il ne le semblait. Les chassent ne duraient pas plus d'une semaine normalement car Jack ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs hors du bunker et lorsqu'il ne dépensait pas assez ses pouvoirs, il perdait le contrôle, surpassé par la pression que créaient ces derniers. Et les deux semaines de chasse aussi intenses que les précédentes n'aidaient pas. C'est pourquoi à peine arrivé, Jack s'enferma dans sa chambre et lâcha toute la pression accumulée. Les murs du bunker tremblèrent, une forte lumière passait de sous la porte. Sam et Dean inquiets avaient accourus jusqu'à la chambre du nephilim, mais n'entendirent rien d'inquiétant, juste les rires d'un enfant qui jouait de la manière la plus magique qui soit.

Quand il fut épuisé, Jack sortit de sa chambre, les bras chargés. Il alla retrouver les frères dans la grande salle. Ils lui posèrent tout un tas de questions silencieuses avec simplement des froncements de sourcils. Dans ses bras, Jack portait un tas de roses rouges enracinées dans des mugs.

-J'ai fait pousser ça tout à l'heure… Je me demandais si on pouvait les enterrées ?

Dean regarda son frère surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu de fleurs aussi belles, et leur parfum avait quelque chose d'envoutant qui rappelait à Dean celui de Mary. Sam répondit à l'enfant par l'affirmatif et alla aider le garçon à planter ses fleurs. L'adulte fut agréablement surpris en apprenant que le nephilim créait ces roses car il savait que ça avait été les fleurs préférées de sa maman.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Encore merci à SPNfolles (allez faire un tour sur son profil…) !**_

 _ **Bonne Journée**_

 _ **Stizzie !**_


	4. Juste un rêve ?

_Bonjour! Je reviens avec ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit ce matin et ne l'ai pas fait corriger donc vraiment désolée si il y a des fautes. J'ai changé complètement toute l'histoire que je voulais faire de base. Je suis assez déçu parce que j'ai pleins d'idées depuis plusieurs mois et je voulais que ça soit un peu original mais beaucoup de mes idées se retrouve dans les nouveaux épisodes. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Entrepôt – Utah – Jeudi - 22h30**

« CREVE SALETE ! »

La voix de Dean résonna dans l'immense entrepôt où il se trouvait. La tête du loup-garou tomba à terre suivit par son ancien corps. A peine eut-il le temps de souffler que le chasseur fut attaqué de nouveau.

Sam avait été pris d'assaut par quatre de ces monstres. Seulement deux étaient encore vivants. Alors qu'un nouveau loup mourra de la main du chasseur, ce dernier senti une violente douleur à la nuque et s'évanouit.

A quelques mètres, Dean était à terre dominé par la bête qui l'avait attaqué. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais il n'avait plus de force. La bête montra ses énormes crocs.

« Je vais te savourer Winchester. Mais d'abord tu vas devenir comme moi. »

Un rire gras s'échappa de la gorge du monstre. Dean regarda une dernière fois son frère et le vit à terre, dominé lui aussi par son agresseur. Il senti les crocs se rapprocher mais le chasseur ne bougea pas. Il abandonnait. Sam était sans aucun doute mort, alors à quoi bon. Peut-être que cette fois ils auraient droit au repos éternel, au paradis. Peut-être qu'il aurait le droit de retrouver Castiel.

* * *

 **Bunker – Samedi – 8h**

« -JACK ! DÉPÊCHE TOI !

-Pas besoin de crier comme ça Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce gosse ? Il va nous mettre en retard. »

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre dernier les deux chasseurs. Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, Jack venait d'apparaitre accompagné d'un sac qui prenait plus de place que lui.

Dean retourna, non sans souffler. Sam l'imita.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Toutes les affaires dont tu as besoins sont déjà dans le coffre. »

Le regard de l'enfant passa d'un Winchester à l'autre.

« C'est mes livres. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient compris, Sam poserait les questions pendant que Dean conduit.

« Et combien de livres as-tu pris ? »

Jack sembla réfléchir une seconde.

« 1 253. »

Un silence suivit. Dean se demandé comment l'enfant avait appris à lire, Sam se disait que ça allait être une longue journée. Et Jack, lui, se demandait où était le problème.

La route fut longue, Sam et Dean eut un différent car, par« manque de communication », comme avait dit Sam, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelle affaire enquêter. L'affaire de Sam fut mise en priorité malgré les contestations de Dean.

« -Quatre jeunes ont été retrouvé morts dans l'Utah. Tous avaient le cœur arraché.

-Un loup-garou, le coupa Dean.

-Oui mais le plus surprenant c'est que les victimes auraient des crocs. »

Jack se réveilla dans un lit peu confortable. Il était dans une chambre de motel, mais ne se souvenait pas d'être arrivé hier. Les murs de la chambre étaient d'un jaune sale et les meubles semblaient être prêts à lâcher.

Sam et Dean n'étaient pas là.

 _« Ils sont sans doute à la morgue »_ se dit le nephilim.

Il se leva quand soudainement la télé s'alluma. Une image était fixe à l'écran.

Le jaune des murs se transforma en photos. Des photos des Winchester. Jack pouvait sentir une énergie importante émaner des photos. La télé aussi montrait des photos des Winchester. Mais sur toutes les photos un homme se tenait avec les deux frères.

Jack ne put prononcer qu'un seul mot.

« Castiel »

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Stizzie_


	5. Une hallucination ?

_Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Stizzie_

* * *

« Castiel »

La voiture s'arrêta violemment réveillant Jack et Sam en sursaut. Dean sortie et claqua la portière avec violence. Sam, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait le suivit, inquiet.

« Dean ? Dean ! »

Ce dernier tournait devant les phares de la voiture, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« CASTIEL ! OU ES-TU ? CASTIEL ! » Dean criait à s'en briser la voix, sous le regard inquiet de Sam.

«Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'aîné regarda son frère dans les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Il était là. Juste là... Je l'ai vu. Sam, il était là. Castiel était là... »

Avec un regard désolé Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« -Dean... Tu conduis depuis ce matin. Tu as besoin de repos.

-Non Sam... Il était là. Je l'ai vu. C'est… C'est Jack ! Il a dit son nom et il a apparu ! »

Le regard de Dean s'illumina et il courut jusqu'à la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et fit sortir Jack.

« Refais ce que tu as fait. »

L'enfant lança un regard paniqué à Sam.

« -Dean...

-La ferme Sam ! Jack recommence.

-Je ne comprends pas... Je n'ai rien fait... »

Le chasseur attrapa le col de l'enfant.

« Recommence ! Je sais que c'est toi alors recommence ! »

Alors que les yeux du nephilim brillaient sous la panique, Sam le dégagea de l'emprise de son frère.

« -Dean ça suffit ! Tu as besoin de dormir.

-Tu ne comprends pas... Je l'ai vu. J'ai besoin de le voir Sam. »

Le cadet fit signe à Jack de retourner dans la voiture.

« Dean... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais tu dois te reposer. Ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

-Je te jure... Je te jure qu'il était là... Je l'ai vu. Il était là...

-Écoute, je vais conduire jusqu'au motel. Tu dois te reposer. »

L'aîné abdiqua et retourna dans la voiture après avoir lancé un dernier regard aux alentours.

Sam réveillé Dean et Jack quand ils firent arrivés au motel. Les tâches firent réparties par Sam sans l'avis de Dean.

« Jack tu fais des recherches sur les victimes et s'il y a eu des événements étranges dans la ville dernièrement. Moi, je vais à la morgue voire les cadavres et je ramène à manger. Et Dean... Tu dors. »

Malgré les contestations de son frère, Sam partie seul à la morgue. Dean râla pendant sept minutes et dormis presque 5 heures.

 _Motel – Utah – 13h45_

Lorsqu'il rentra de la morgue, Sam trouva Jack devant sa montagne de livre et Dean assis sur son lit regardant la télé

« Qui a faim ? » lança Sam espérant que Dean perde rapidement la lueur de tristesse qu'il abordait depuis cette nuit.

Durant le « repas » constitué de hamburgers, de bières et de frites, Sam et Jack échangèrent leurs informations.

« -Les trois victimes étaient des loups-garous. Et leurs cœurs ont été arrachés.

-Un chasseur sadique qui garde les cœurs en trophées ?

-Non, les cœurs ont été arrachés à la main. Aucun humain ne peut faire ça... Jack ? Tu as trouvé des infos sur les victimes ?

-En fait oui. J'ai trouvé pleins de choses sur eux. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont besoin de dire publiquement ce qu'ils font...

-C'est pas le sujet » le coupa Dean

« Oui... Katty, Stephan et Paul faisaient partis du même groupe d'amis, je crois. Il y a beaucoup de photos où ils sont ensemble et aussi des photos de nourriture...

-Ce que je ne comprends pas » dit Dean « C'est que leurs cœurs aient été arrachés.

-Peut-être que c'est un loup-garou mangeur de loups-garous. »

Sam et Dean se lancèrent leurs regards « Sérieusement ? », et se levèrent en même temps.

« -C'est possible ?

-Tu es un génie Jack ! »

Et sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Jack se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Les deux frères étaient partis sans donner d'explications.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Et merci beaucoup à ma correctrice et merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas répondu désolée mais ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez ma fic !_

 _Bonne Journée !_

 _Stizzie !_


	6. C'est quoi cette voix ?

_Bonjour ! Désolée j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais les cours me prennent tout mon temps..._

 _On m'a signalé un problème pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Normalement ça devrait être réglé..._

 _Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui me l'ont notifié !_

 _J'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Il n'a pas été corrigé donc je suis vraiment désolée si il y a des fautes mais je ne voulais pas attendre pour le poster..._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _"Les deux frères étaient parties sans donner d'explications."_

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Jack s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le télé. Il commençait à somnoler lorsque le téléphone de la chambre sonna, le faisant sursauter. Jack hésita quelques secondes puis décrocha.

«-Allô ?

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Tu n'ouvres à personnes et ne réponds pas au téléphone si on n'est pas là !

-Mais... Dean, pourquoi tu m'appelles si je n'ai pas le droit de répondre ?»

La seule réponse fut un soupire de Dean.

«-Bon écoute, fais ce que tu veux mais ne sors pas. On rentre bientôt.

-D'accord mais vous êtes partis où?

-Arrête avec tes questions tu veux. Et ne sors pas.»

Dean raccrocha et regarda son frère.

«-Pourquoi on est parti déjà?

-Je sais pas... Ca faisait scène épique...

-Mmm... On rentre du coup ?»

Dans la chambre du motel, Jack retourna devant la télé. Mais soudainement, il ressenti une vive douleur au front. La douleur s'intencifia faisant crier l'enfant de douleur.

«CASTIEL !» fut la seule chose qu'il put dire avant de tomber au sol inconscient.

Lorsque Sam et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent Jack au sol. Les deux se ruèrent vers lui.

«Jack ! Jack ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le néphilim ouvrit doucement les yeux.

«-Sam ? Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tu nous demandes ça ?

-Dean arrête. Il est juste sonné. »

Dean soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

Sam aida le néphilim à se relever.

«Donc, Jack, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

L'enfant réfléchi.

«-Il y avait cette voix, qui parlait si fort... Ça me donnait tellement mal...

-C'est les anges ?» demanda Dean.

«-Non, il y avait qu'une voix et elle était plus... puissante.»

L'aîné regarda son frère d'un regard non convaincu.

«-Elle te disait quoi cette «voix puissante» ?

-Dean...

-Quoi Sam ?»

Les deux frères se défièrent du regard, oubliant presque Jack.

«Elle me parlait de Castiel.»

Les regards de défi cessèrent immédiatement et Dean se leva à une vitesse inhumaine.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

«-Elle... Elle ne faisait que répéter son nom.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Rien. Elle ne disait que «Castiel», encore et encore.»

Le plus âgé baissa les yeux comme déçu.

«Elle doit bien venir de quelque part cette voix.» dit Sam «Et pourquoi ne répéter que «Castiel» ?»

 ** _Mardi - 14h - Motel – Utah_**

«J'ai trouvé !» dit Sam en entrant dans la chambre.

«Trouvé quoi ?» demanda Dean et Jack en même temps, installés dans leur lit respectif, à regarder la télé et lire.

«Qui est le loup-garou mangeur de loups-garous.»

«C'est qui ?» répondit Jack en sortant de son lit, imité par Dean.

«-Mike, le frère de Paul la première victime. Marie, leur mère me l'a dit. Ils sont toutes une meute à se nourrir d'animaux mais Mike et quelques uns de la meute ont pris goût aux cœurs humaine mais surtout aux cœurs de leurs semblables.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Il y a deux semaines, Mike et ses amis sont parties en camping dans la forêt. Affamé, il a attaqué une humaine qui se promenait. Mais cette femme était un loup-garou elle aussi. Il s'est donc rendu compte que manger le cœur d'un loup lui donne plus de force. C'est comme si il prenait la puissance, le pouvoir de sa victime. C'et devenu comme une drogue et il a initié quelques gars de sa meute. Ils transformaient des humains afin de s'en nourrir après.

-Pourquoi sa mère t'a raconté tout ça ?

-Il a tué son frère. Quand il a tué cette fille dans les bois, il a franchi une limite. Mais quand il a tué son propre frère, il a perdu toute valeur aux yeux de sa famille.

Dean sortie son arme et la posa sur la table.

«Bien ! Où est ce Mike ?»

 ** _Jeudi – 21h30 – Motel – Utah_**

Sam et Dean étaient face à face nettoyant leurs armes et préparant le plan pour l'attaque de ce soir.

7 loups-garous contre deux, «un jeu d'enfant» avait dit Dean.

«Bon! Le plan est clair» déclara l'ainé en reposant son arme. «On rentre, on les tue, on repart. Simple et efficace. Quant à toi Jack, tu ne sors en aucun cas de la voiture. C'est clair ?»

Jack hocha la tête.

«Bien alors on y va.»

La meute se trouvait dans un entrepôt de l'autre côté de la ville. Dans la voiture une tension se faisait sentir. Un tension présente à chaque fois que les frères se préparent à prendre la vie de quelqu'un.

 ** _Entrepôt – 21h50 – Utah_**

«- Jack tu te souviens tu...

-ne sors en aucun cas, je sais.

-On en a pour 5 minutes.»

Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture avec une synchronisation presque inhumaine. Tandis que Jack prit un livre et tenta de trouver une position confortable.

Une fois dans l'entrepôt, Sam et Dean avaient été surpris par le nombre et la force de leurs adversaires.

12 loups-garous au forces décuplées, c'était loin du jeu d'enfant prédit par Dean.

6 avaient déjà été tués, «plus que la moitié» avait pensé Sam. Les deux frères s'en sortaient sans trop de dégâts quand Sam fut attaqué par 4 loups.

«Pourquoi Dean en a moins ?» tala-t-il en en tuant un.

«Crêve Saleté !» La voix de Dean résonna dans l'entrepôt.

Sam, après avoir tué deux autres de ses agresseurs, s'évanoui assommé par son dernier ennemi.

Non loin de là, dans la voiture, Jack était concentré sur son livre. Il leva les yeux une seconde pour regarder l'heure.

«22h05»

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, 5 minutes que les Winchester avaient du être revenus.

Jack ferma son livre et sortie de la voiture. Se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt, il sentie une boule dans la poitrine, quelque chose qui le gênait, qui lui bloquait la respiration. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres. Il était entrain de paniqué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains avaient toutes ces émotions.

Quand il entra dans l'entrepôt, il entendit le cri de Dean. Et il les vit, Sam dominé par un de ces monstres. Et Dean prêt à se faire mordre. En moins d'une seconde, les yeux du néphilim se mirent à briller. La seconde d'après, une éblouissante lumière blanche explosa dans l'entrepôt. Jack se précipita vers Dean quand tout revint à la normale. Le chasseur était inconscient et le monstre sur lui mort. L'enfant posa sa man sur le front de Dean comme un reflex.

Une douce chaleur envahie tout le corps de l'homme inconscient. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentie mieux que jamais. Se degageant du cadavre, Dean regarda Jack dans les yeux.

«Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voirture...»

L'enfant le répondit un sourire. Il courut ensuite vers Sam sous le regard paniqué de Dean.

Après avoir soigné Sam, qui était seulement sonné, les trois garçons repartirent dans la voiture sans un mot.

Et toujours dans le plus grand des silences, ils reprirent la route vers le bunker.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est la première fois que je lie autant les chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu..._

 _Les chapitres suivants ne devraient pas arriver avant la semaine prochaine..._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Bonne journée !_

 _Stizzie_


End file.
